Settozai
Settozai was the Onisu of Larceny and the Nightmare of the Mantis Clan. Appearance and Abilities Settozai resembled a gigantic insect. Its thick carapace, the color of rotting vegetation, allowed Settozai to blend into the wilderness. Every criminal act that a Mantis committed or every petty theft robbed the clan of its honor, feeding the Onisu. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 94 It had the ability to implant suggestions in the minds of those around it, causing their material desires to spin out of control. Imperial Histories 2, p. 224 Bitter The Onisu of larceny was a conniving, wretched creature filled with envy. Noticably smaller than the other onisu and a hideous vision of a misshapen mantis, it would avoid the other onisu, bitter that their embodiments were so much more prevalent than its own. Charming Tsuruchi Okame Settozai was in the Mantis Clan islands desperately seeking a suitable soul, when he sensed a divided soul on the island. He found three men at the docks and decided to charm Tsuruchi Okame, to trace his real prey. Okame started to become sick with curiosity, and larceny. Moshi Gohiro, a companion of Okame, noticed the presence of the Onisu, and tried to stop the madness of Okame, but was stabbed by him. With his last breath Gohiro gave freely his life to Okame, and in this way, through generosity, broke the control of Settozai had had over the wasp. The Onisu revealed himself and attacked but Okame fled, swearing revenge. Gift Freely Given, by Shawn Carman (Imperial Herald v2 #2) The Onisu Unleashed In 1159 after the death of Daigotsu's bodyguard, Goju Kyoden, all of Onisu were unleashed over Rokugan. They infiltrated the homes of the Four Winds, and were tasked with killing as many people as possible before being destroyed themselves. Settozai assaulted the camp of the Shogun Kaneka, where he captured Yoritomo Yoyonagi and held her while facing Matsu Hyun only to be struck down by the poet and Returned spirit Rezan. Nightmares, Part II, by Shawn Carman Death Settozai manipulated the shugenja Ishada, who agreed to hide the Onisu nearby waiting the time when the two Champions approached each other. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 151 In 1160 Yoritomo Kitao sailed to retake Kyuden Gotei. Yoritomo Kumiko boarded the Bitter Flower and faced off with Kitao defeating her, but spared her life. At this point, Settozai, who had been laying in wait and feeding on the clan's emotions during the conflict, was forced out of hiding, weakened with the sincere gift freely given by Kumiko. Tsuruchi Okame fired a Crystal Arrow to the Onisu, and Kumiko single-handedly slew the Onisu. Settozai had been manipulating the Mantis Civil War but it was over. The Crystal Arrow had been gifted to Okame by the Emperor Toturi III himself, expecting the Onisu would appear. Storm Rising, by Rich Wulf Betraying Daigotsu Settozai returned from Jigoku, and after the defeat of Daigotsu by Iuchiban, it joined several other Onisu in serving the Maw. See also * Settozai/Meta External Links * Settozai (Winds of Change) Category:Characters with Pictures Category:Onisu